Fight for your family
by kdip4014
Summary: <html><head></head>Mom taught us three things, Dad really only stressed one. This is what happens when you get in the way of family. Rating for the occasional bad word.</html>
1. Paintball

So, I have this dream. In it, Mark is caused an intense amount of pain for all the hurt that he's done.

This started as a one shot, but then I came up with a dozen different professions that the sibling could do, and couldn't decide on which, so I created a dozen different siblings, all with their own form of torturing Mark.

Yeah, a little of this has been borrowed from Chuck, kudos to you if you can determine what.

And there is some serious Mark bashing here, so if you like him, I suggest you turn around now and find a new fic to read.

Oh yeah, and if you're waiting for more "Family of Honor", I apologize, I've hit a bit of a snag there.

* * *

><p>Quietly shutting the door to the roof behind her, Callie thinks over what she just heard her wife say to her mother-in-law. The secret the blonde had been keeping from her since the accident that had nearly taken her life.<p>

_I know that he's Callie's best friend, but I can't stand to be in the same room with him since he told me that I meant nothing in the grand scheme of things with Sophia; that my opinion meant nothing because I wasn't the parent. And after he declared that the two of them could easily make another kid if 'this one' died, I have to resist the urge to kick him in the balls every time I do see him._

The ortho surgeon quickly makes her way downstairs, intending to finish dinner, hoping to surprise Arizona. She hadn't been in much of a mood for cooking since the death of her daughter and her release from the hospital, but today she'd woken up with the intense desire to try and get back to normal. After a long walk down to the sound and a stroll around the weekly farmer's market there, she'd returned with the fixings for dinner and promptly got to work.

Turning the corner, she sees Jackson and Lexie standing outside Mark's apartment, arguing with the plastic surgeon. Having spoken with the younger Grey earlier in the day, she knew that there was a new technique that she wanted to try on a kid that had come in earlier in the day with a shattered larynx and she needed the attending to sign off on it. The other resident is merely standing by, listening to his girlfriend with half an ear while flipping through a medical journal.

All thoughts of dinner flee her mind at the sight of the trio, specifically the plastic surgeon that she's always called her best friend. Mind made up, she stalks up to the trio, interrupting Lexie and turning her focus towards Mark, eyes cold. Sensing her mood, Lexie wisely stops talking, while Jackson straightens, ready to act should the situation warrant it.

"Mark, I'm going to ask you something and you will tell me the truth. I am going to give you one opportunity to do so, and if you don't answer honestly, I swear I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"Umm, we're just going to-,"

"Stay." Callie interrupts Lexie as she grabs Jackson's hand, intending to leave.

"Did you tell Arizona that she meant nothing in regards to Sophia?" This stops Lexie cold.

"What?" Mark attempts to play dumb.

"After the accident, while I was fighting for my life, did you tell Arizona that she meant nothing in regards to her relationship with me and Sophia?" Mark hesitates, trying to come up with an answer that won't result in extreme pain to his person. "Or would you rather explain to me about how you said that if Sophia didn't survive, then you and I could easily 'make another kid'?"

"It was a difficult day-,"

"DID. YOU. SAY. THAT. TO. HER?" The pair of residents shrinks back at the tone in Callie's voice, though they still remain on alert in case Callie should attack Mark.

"Yes, but I-," Callie holds up her hand, stopping Mark's explanation cold. The group is so focused on Callie's reaction that they don't notice the young couple that just exited the elevator and turned the corner.

"I am going to give you ten seconds to leave my sight. And if at the end of those ten seconds, you're still here, I will give in to Arizona's desire to kick you in the balls. Ten,"

"Seriously, Callie-,"

"Nine."

"Callie, I said that-,"

"Eight."

"-I was sorry."

"Seven."

"What can I possibly-,"

"Six."

"-Say to make this-,"

"Five."

"Better?"

"Four."

"It was a very-,"

"Three." Callie sets herself to deliver the kick.

"-Stressful day."

"Two."

"We both said things we didn't mean."

"One."

Before Callie can swing her leg back, the sound of a few puffs of air is heard off to the side and Mark collapses in pain. The three left standing turn and finally notice the couple standing off to the side. The man is holding something that looks like a gun, but not one also. The woman looks like she's fighting the urge to stalk over to Mark and start kicking him repeatedly.

"He wasn't going to leave, it was written all over his face." He notices that the group is still staring at the weapon in his hand and he holds it up by the barrel. "Paintball gun. Trust me, _waaay_ more painful than a kick to the groin."

"He does have firsthand experience of that fact." The woman speaks up at last.

Further conversation is halted by the sound of the stairwell door opening. Collectively, the group turns to see Arizona entering the hallway, stopping short at the group that she's met with. Taking in the sight of Mark curled up on the ground, crying, she quickly scans over the group, stopping short at the still unknown couple before continuing on, settling her gaze on Jackson.

"Avery, would you please care to explain what happened here?"

"Umm," the young resident looks like he'd rather not, but the stare from the tiny peds surgeon quickly changes his mind. "Lexie came over to pitch some research to Dr. Sloan, I decided to come with her. Then Dr. Torres comes up and questions Mark about a conversation that the two of you had while she was unconscious. And when he confirmed her questions, she requested that he get out of her sight. When it was apparent that he wasn't, he," Jackson points back to the man that is currently tucking the paintball gun back into his bag. "Shot him with a paintball gun. And then you showed up."

"Thank you." She turns her gaze to the young couple. "What are you two doing here?"

The young woman holds up a wrinkled piece of paper. The twin telephones symbol of the Red Cross is clearly visible on the top left corner, giving Arizona a fair idea of what the paper holds.

"You got married?"

"You don't see me in three years and that's the first thing you ask?"

"Well, I figured that would be a safer topic to open with than asking when you changed your mind on kids, given what happened-," she motions with the paper, letting Arizona know that she has been informed of what happened to their daughter.

"Right, um, yes, I did get married. Umm," Arizona rubs her brow tiredly before motioning to the group standing around. "Lexie, Jackson, Callie, this is Emily and Zachary. You two," she points to the residents, "we'll see you at the hospital tomorrow."

"Sure thing." Lexie quickly pulls on Jackson's arm, leading him out of the building.

"The Colonel?" Arizona motions to the paper, asking who had sent it to her, still rubbing her brow.

"Yup."

"Okay." The blonde drops her hand, moving forward to pull the younger woman into a hug. "Come on." She releases her after a moment, leading them into the apartment.

At the introductions, Callie quickly realizes that the young couple that prevented her from seriously injuring Mark are her new sister-in-law and brother-in-law, though she stays silent, merely following the pair into the apartment, with Zachary bringing up the rear, shutting the door behind them.

No one gives a second glance to Mark, who is still curled up in a fetal position outside his open door, crying like a little girl.


	2. Soccer sans ball

So, I have this dream. In it, Mark is caused an intense amount of pain for all the hurt that he's done.

Extended summary: Dad really taught us one thing: to be a good man in a storm. Mom taught us many things, but she stressed three: 1) appearances can be deceiving, 2) fight for your family, and 3) never use a gun unless you absolutely have to.

Oh yeah, and if you're waiting for more "Family of Honor", I apologize, I've hit a bit of a snag there.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, buddy," Derek approaches his limping friend. "What happened to you? I called this weekend to see about getting drinks on Saturday; you didn't even call back."<p>

"I was recovering from an injury to the groin and could barely move."

"Well, seeing as you weren't seen in a hospital room this weekend, that eliminates someone breaking your penis again. What happened this time?"

"I'm not totally certain. I remember Lexie trying to convince me to let her perform some procedure on the Peterson kid from the car accident, and Callie coming up – mad – and then it's kind of a blank."

"Excuse me, gentleman?" The pair turns to see a young man dressed sharply in shirt and tie and sweater combo with a young girl gripping his hand. "Could either of you please direct me to the Pediatric Ward?"

"Sure, I can take you; I'm on my way up there now." Derek turns back to Mark briefly. "Be sure to ice the boys, Mark; it'll get better." The neurosurgeon turns to lead the pair away, but they're stopped when the little girl refuses to move. She remains standing where she is, staring up at Mark. The surgeon tries to muster a smile, but due to the pain he's still in, it comes out looking more like a grimace. She quickly takes a step forward, swinging her leg back before making contact with Mark's shin. As Mark grips his leg in pain the young girl skips off in the direction they were originally headed in, dragging her father behind her. Derek looks back at his friend before starting off after the pair.

* * *

><p>"Can I ask what that was about?" Derek catches up to the pair outside the elevators. The man is kneeling at the girl's height, softly questioning her actions.<p>

"As soon as I find out, I'll tell you." The girl digs into her father's bag, bringing out a tablet, quickly booting it up and pulling up the email function, opening an email and showing her father the picture displayed on the screen. Understanding dawns on his face before he puts the device away.

"Alright, first off," he speaks for Derek's benefit while signing for the girl. "We use our words when we're upset. Secondly, next time, when you draw your leg back, rotate your hips with it, and then when you swing your leg forward, rotate them again so you have more force behind your kick. Alright? Good." He holds his hand out, allowing the young girl to smack it in understanding.

"Sorry," the man faces Derek while boarding the elevator. "We're trying to break her of acting before thinking, but it's not working so well. Sometimes her emotions get the best of her, and being hearing impaired, she can get very emotional."

"That's okay, there are times when I feel like kicking him myself." The pair chuckles briefly, while Derek takes a moment to look at the young girl standing between him and her father. She notices and looks up at him, smiling broadly. Derek returns the smile before returning his attention to the young man.

"Are you here to look into surgical options for restoring her hearing? Because the man she just kicked would likely be the man who assisted the peds surgeon on her case."

"No sir. I have an interview for a spot in next year's surgical internship program. Besides, her impairment is permanent; she was born without the bones of her inner ear."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"That's okay, we get by." He looks down at his daughter, who returns his smile easily before returning her gaze to the numbers lighting up above the door. The doors open at their floor and Derek motions for them to exit ahead of him. Before the young man can thank Derek, he feels his daughter's hand slip from his grasp and looks up to see her running towards the very woman he came to see.

Seeing Arizona scoop up the young girl, Derek turns back to his companion, taking him in with new interest. His hair is a darker shade of blonde – more like his wife's – and his eyes have a greener hue to them, but when the young man smiles at his daughter, the resulting dimples give it away. The man shares some DNA with the assumed head of Pediatric surgery.

"Hey," his musings are interrupted by the peds surgeon approaching the pair. "Alex called you up for the consult, he's in room 2025."

"Got it." He walks off to hear Arizona questioning the young man to his readiness for the interview.

* * *

><p>"Totally ready. You expect less?"<p>

"Ah, so modest." Arizona smiles at her niece, who is playing with the iron-on patches on her coat. "Anything else that I should know?" She knows her brother, the slight twitch to the corner of his mouth lets her know that he recently found something immensely funny and is still finding it entertaining.

"Uh, Mark Sloan?"

"Yes…" Fearing where this is going, she tightens her hold on her niece.

"Ella decided to practice her soccer leg on his shin."

"Oh, God," she hangs her head, feeling a modicum of pity for the man, given what he went through the previous night. "This is not his week."

"What do you mean?"

"Emily and Zachary are in town."

"And he was introduced to Zachary's paintball gun?" James guesses, given the pattern Zachary has with other men their sisters have brought home over the years.

"Yup."


	3. Football

So, I have this dream. In it, Mark is caused an intense amount of pain for all the hurt that he's done.

Extended summary: Dad really taught us one thing: to be a good man in a storm. Mom taught us many things, but she stressed three: 1) appearances can be deceiving, 2) fight for your family, and 3) never use a gun unless you absolutely have to.

Oh yeah, and if you're waiting for more "Family of Honor", I apologize, I've hit a bit of a snag there.

* * *

><p>"What's with Mark?" Callie questions Bailey, seeing the plastic surgeon lying on a bed in the clinic, with one ice pack strapped to his shin and another resting on his groin.<p>

"Apparently he was bested by a pint-sized soccer player that decided to practice her kick sans ball in the vicinity of his shin."

"You get used to it." The pair turns to spot Arizona approaching the pair with her young niece in her arms. Upon arriving, she lowers her to the ground, but keeps her arms around the girl's shoulders when she leans back against the blond. "She has a nasty habit of making snap judgments and acting on them before thinking."

"So she met Sloan and kicked him in the shin, what happened to his groin?" Bailey musters a return smile for the young girl before returning her attention to her colleague.

"He pissed off my baby sister and her husband, resulting in him shooting Mark in the groin with a paintball gun."

"Now how many more members of your family will he be meeting in the coming days?"

"I can't think of him meeting anymore. James was here interviewing for a spot in the intern program; and Emily wouldn't have been here if our father hadn't sent her a message through the Red Cross."

"So how many more siblings are there to cause personal injury to Sloan?"

"Including in-laws? Eleven."

"Why would the in-laws be a threat?"

"Because we're a loyal bunch; once you're in, the only way out is through a pine box." The group turns to find a blonde woman standing behind them. The two Robbins grin broadly at the sight, though it's Ella that throws herself at the woman. Once the child releases the woman, Arizona moves in.

"We're not the mafia, Caro, stop making it sound like we are."

"We might as well be… actually, we could probably give the mafia a few lessons on intimidation."

"Funny. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Afghanistan."

"I was, but I was reassigned to the Coast Guard a few weeks ago on the teams that stop the boat runners coming up from South America. Hi, I'm Caroline." She turns to Callie and Bailey.

"Sorry, this is Callie and Miranda Bailey."

"Figured that for myself, Z."

"How exactly did you figure that?" Bailey signs off on a chart, handing it over to the nurse to give the woman her full attention.

"Well, Arizona speaks of most here very highly, you're easy to place to a physical description. And you," she turns to Callie. "She'll deny it, but Arizona totally has a type, and you fit firmly in it. Plus, the ring is a dead giveaway." Caroline motions to the ring gracing Callie's left hand, it's a simple band, yet the pattern engraved on it is very distinctive. "She wouldn't give Grandma's ring to someone as anything but a wedding band."

"Type?"

"Tall, dark and gorgeous. The boys were always jealous of the lookers that she could hook up with."

"Is this really an appropriate story to be telling my wife?"

"It's not one story, but an overview of a series of stories." She bends down to pick up the football that got away from the trio of high school boys next to Mark. She turns to Arizona, motioning to the man in the bed that's currently sitting up to leave. Arizona merely smirks, looking down to Ella and signing something that has the young girl giggling. Callie is distracted by the sight and doesn't notice Caroline throwing the football back to the group of teens. She turns at the sound of a tray clattering to the ground, seeing Mark collapsing onto one of the boys.

"Nice shot!" Another one of the boys retrieves the football that just made contact with Mark's still sensitive groin.

"What?" She looks to Arizona's disbelieving scoff. "It slipped!"

"Uh huh."

"Is this going to a recurring theme when your family comes to town?" Caroline is the one to answer the question posed to Arizona.

"This is him getting off easy, Callie. By the time he meets us all, he'll be wishing he wasn't a man simply so that he wouldn't have to endure the pain we'll cause him."

"Why do you do that? That goes beyond standing up for your family – way beyond."

"We're a loyal bunch, Callie. And the day that you married into it was the luckiest of your life – after the day you met Arizona, of course."

"Of course."


	4. Conversation and Camera bags

So, I have this dream. In it, Mark is caused an intense amount of pain for all the hurt that he's done.

Extended summary: Dad really taught us one thing: to be a good man in a storm. Mom taught us many things, but she stressed three: 1) appearances can be deceiving, 2) fight for your family, and 3) never use a gun unless you absolutely have to.

Oh yeah, and if you're waiting for more "Family of Honor", I apologize, I've hit a bit of a snag there.

* * *

><p>"Robbins!" Arizona turns at the shout that came from Alex.<p>

"What is it, Karev? I need to get home before my four visiting siblings share with Callie all the embarrassing details of my teenage years that I haven't gotten to tell her myself."

"You have four siblings in town?"

"Yes, now is there a reason you stopped me?"

"Yeah, actually, there is. Robin Nichols, the neuro consult we called Shepherd in on this morning?"

"What about her?" She takes the file Alex offers out to her.

"We got a biopsy of the tumor, its cancer."

"So get oncology down to admit her to their department."

"Yeah, Shepherd's confident that he can remove it, but her parents have called in a surgical oncologist to consult."

"Fine," she returns the file to the resident. "Call me when this doctor arrives. Who is it, anyways?"

"A Makenna Persichini; the parents are flying her out-,"

"From Italy." Arizona finishes. "She's got a practice in Rome."

"You know her?"

"Yeah, she was my resident at Hopkins. Forget about calling me when she arrives, I guarantee you that she'll call me herself."

"That's more than just a relationship between a resident and former intern."

"Yeah, it is. I'll see you tomorrow."

Alex stands by while his attending walks off, not looking back.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Arizona walks in to be greeted by her wife and siblings, talking and laughing while sharing glasses of wine. "What's wrong?" Callie immediately turns concerned, moving to relieve Arizona of her bag and coat.<p>

"You know, part of me wants to warn Mark, but another part of me would like to see him get what's coming to him."

"What are you talking about?" Arizona accepts the glass Caroline has filled with white wine and takes a seat, pulling Callie down beside her.

"I was stopped on my way out. I've got a patient with a cancerous brain tumor and her parents have called in a surgical oncologist for a consult. Three guesses as to who they've called." All four siblings chuckle softly while Callie looks on confused.

"Is this one of those sibling things that I'd never understand?"

"The oncologist that was called in is our sister, Makenna," James speaks up. "She's, um…"

"She's always been one of the most protective of us. She and Ethan always were our protectors." Emily clarifies. "We're all protective of each other, but those two were more so. Those two would jump in our defense without a single thought otherwise, while the rest of us would think things through, defend to the best of our abilities-,"

"Usually in a manner that would cause extreme pain without being able to be traced back to any one of us." James finishes.

"Wow, I'm a little afraid for my life right now." Callie half jokes.

"Just be thankful that you never met them while you two were dating," Zachary speaks up. "They have a little tradition of putting new significant others through the wringer as a test."

"Like they did with you?" Callie guesses.

"No," Emily speaks up. "Zachary has been with us since he was a teenager. Our father's served together, and when he died when Zachary was 15, he came to live with us per his father's request."

"Not to say that the boys didn't give me hell when they found out that we were seeing each other."

"True, but they figured that if you had chosen the Marines than you were a man of honor and wouldn't hurt me."

"Well, that and because we knew that he had been through SERE school at the time and could withstand any torturous interrogation that we would bestow upon you." Caroline jumps in. "Although, I learned some very interesting new interrogation techniques while I was in Afghanistan."

"Torturing enemy combatants is illegal." Callie jumps in.

"Doesn't mean it doesn't happen." The DEA agent jumps in. "And if you do it properly, then you won't leave a mark on them and therefore they have no basis to any claim they make." At Callie's frightened expression, Arizona jumps in.

"Caroline specializes in psychological warfare; mentally torturing combatants to gain information."

"So she's the scariest of the Robbins' siblings?"

"In her own right, she can be. Others have said that Emily is the scariest, because she's impossible to crack. She's faced down terrorists and war lords and some of the scariest and most dangerous situations in her efforts to get a story."

"Personally I think Helena was the scariest," Zachary speaks up. The others look to him in astonishment.

"You thought she was the worst?" Emily speaks up, shocked.

"Come on! That accent she's developed? And her proper manner? It's the thought that she could so easily twist your words around without you knowing and drive you crazy and still come out smelling like a rose."

"True."

"Yup."

"That sounds about right."

The siblings all agree with his assessment.

"Where's Ella?" Arizona just notices that her niece isn't present.

"She's sleeping in your guest room." James speaks up. "So, let's run down… with just the four of us, Mark's been shot in the groin with a paintball gun by Zachary, kicked in the shin by my daughter, and nailed in the groin with a football by Caroline."

"And hit in the stomach – very near his tender stomach – by my camera bag when he ran into me on my way out of the clinic."

"Why were you in the clinic?" Arizona immediately grows concerned.

"Stomach bug that I picked up last week, nothing to worry about."


	5. Elbows and ego

So, people asked me to incorporate more of a plot into this story, and I tried, really, but the only plot line that is necessary is for as much pain a possible to be inflicted upon Mark by Arizona's siblings, and that is all that is really necessary. So if you continue to object to the lack of a plot line, then consider this to be a PWP? fic. I know everyone was looking forward to Makenna in the hopes that she would be the best of the siblings, but I stalled out with her, sorry. But I'm back, all that I really have are two more siblings to write, and then the ending, so it won't be much longer. I hope to get this fic up before the school year starts back up and I have to get back to work. So, without much more, here's the next bit, it's short, but it shouldn't be too much longer before the next chapter comes up. Oh yes, and in my mind, Arizona speaks Italian, cause if my sister married a hot Italian, I would definitely learn the language in the hopes of impressing a hot Italian man (or woman, in her case) at the reception.

* * *

><p>"Hello, everyone," the group of surgeons surrounding the light board looks up as Mark enters the room. "I heard there was a patient that might require some facial reconstruction.<p>

"Sorry, Sloan," Alex turns back to the board, "but the parents called in their own plastic surgeon."

"Doesn't hurt to have another opinion. After all, why would Derek or Blondie be here if the parents have called in their own surgeons?" No one responds as Mark is none too gently pushed aside by a woman none heard approach.

"Her name is Arizona – not 'Blondie' – if that is too difficult for you to remember, then stick with Dr. Robbins, or not speaking at all." The woman spits out to Mark, barely glancing at him. "Arizona." She greets the blonde, her voice slightly accented, though none can identify it.

"Makenna." Arizona turns to the others for introductions. "This is Derek Shepherd, neuro, and Alex Karev, he's the peds resident on the case."

"Pleasure to meet you both, I've heard good things of both of you. It's a pleasure to finally meet."

"Mark Sloan." Mark comes up behind the group, invading the personal space of the visiting surgeon. He grunts in pain when the woman's elbow sharply connects with his side, about where his kidney would be.

"First off: personal space – respect it. Secondly: I don't particularly care who you are seeing as we will not be working together."

"That tumor is invading the zygomatic bone, in order to remove it, you'll have to remove a chunk of her cheekbone. You'll need a plastic surgeon to reconstruct it."

"Then it's a good thing she's brought a plastic surgeon with her." A man with a strong Italian accent enters the room, tucking his phone into his pocket. "È benissimo," (_She's fine_) he responds to Makenna's questioning glance. Derek and Alex are shocked when Arizona is the one to respond to his comment, in perfect Italian.

"Marisa? Che cosa è accaduto? È giusta?" (_Marisa? What happened? Is she okay?_)

"Sì, è benissimo, incinto appena quattro mesi" (_Yes, she's fine, just four months pregnant_) Arizona squeals in joy, jumping to give him a congratulatory hug.

"Okay then," Alex interrupts the pair. "Not to be rude, but we've got two very wealthy parents waiting on us to tell them if we can save their daughter's life."

"So sorry," the man releases Arizona, turning to the others for introductions. "Paolo Persichini, pediatric plastics."

"Derek Shepherd, neuro."

"Alex Karev, peds resident." After shaking both their hands, Mark worms his way in, adoration all over his face.

"Mark Sloan, it's an honor to meet you."

"Yes," Paolo politely ignores him, turning to observe the scans. Mark drops his hand, though doesn't leave his side. "È ci una ragione per la quale è qui?" (_Is there a reason why he is here?_) he directs to Arizona.

"Indovinerei che gli ha uno schiacciamento dell'uomo. Dato che you' la VE fatta per il mondo della plastica, siete probabile il suo idolo." (_I would guess he has a man crush on you. Given what you've done for the world of plastics, you are likely his idol._) Makenna chuckles softly at the exchange, continuing to examine the scans.

"Ah," he turns to Mark, switching back to English. "Please leave." He turns back to the scans, leaving a crushed looking Mark standing behind him. The group turns back to the scans, motioning to various points on it while quietly discussing options.


	6. Ego and the Majority Rule

So, people asked me to incorporate more of a plot into this story, and I tried, really, but the only plot line that is necessary is for as much pain a possible to be inflicted upon Mark by Arizona's siblings, and that is all that is really necessary. So if you continue to object to the lack of a plot line, then consider this to be a PWP? fic. I know everyone was looking forward to Makenna in the hopes that she would be the best of the siblings, but I stalled out with her, sorry. But I'm back, all that I really have are two more siblings to write, and then the ending, so it won't be much longer. I hope to get this fic up before the school year starts back up and I have to get back to work. So, without much more, here's the next bit, it's short, but it shouldn't be too much longer before the next chapter comes up.

I know that certain bits of the legalese bit is accurate, but I don't know if it is for Washington State, so let's stretch our imaginations a bit a presume that it is.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mark, what's up?" Teddy idles up the plastic surgeon, looking to see what's got his attention when he doesn't respond to her. "Hello? Mark?" Finally she gets his attention. "What's up?"<p>

"What's up is that my idol is in that room there," he points to the room he was just vacated from. "And I was kicked out as if I were a brand new intern."

"You mean there's someone out there that even you admire? Who is it?"

"Paolo Persechini. I mean, this is the man who performed the first face transplant; he was on the team that created the non-invasive cleft palate repair. One day – thanks to him – that surgery will be as common as – and take as much time as – an appendectomy currently takes."

"Sounds like you have a crush."

"Absolutely."

"So why aren't you on the case?"

"Because Arizona is on the case, and she and Callie are mad at me."

"Can you blame them?" He looks to Teddy in surprise, more so when he sees how upset with him she appears to be.

"Not really, no."

"Mark, you were a glorified sperm donor. The only reason why Callie let you have as much say as she did during the pregnancy was because you were her best friend as well. But there's a reason why she never sided with you in any of the major decisions. And that's because you weren't going to be a parent in the group."

"_I was the father!_" He lowers his voice when he sees the attention they're gathering. "I was the father! I deserved every bit I was given and more."

"Really? Let's look ten years down the line. If Sophia had lived and Callie and Arizona were offered jobs in another state and there wasn't a plastic surgeon position available anywhere, what would you do?"

"I had my own practice before I moved here, I could always open up another."

"And if you couldn't open one? What would you do? Follow them? That's creepier than self proclaimed cool uncle."

"I could sue for custody. I was the father, nothing could take that away."

"Actually," a new voice joins them and they look up to see a statuesque brunette standing before them. "That's not true. If you weren't married to the mother, than you have no legal claim over the child, therefore no basis to sue for rights. And parenthood is changing. Callie could have put 'sperm donor' in place of the father's name, and you wouldn't have any rights whatsoever. And Washington State doesn't require a signature from the parent to terminate parental rights; while Arizona would still be required to adopt the baby it wouldn't matter if you objected to it, because your rights could be forcibly terminated and you wouldn't have a say in the matter."

"And how would you know this?" Mark's tone is barely civil.

"I'm a family law attorney. You'd be amazed at the number of cases like yours that I deal with. And no, I wouldn't represent you in any case involving this."

"I wasn't going to ask you to."

"Yeah right. You would have done your research, looking for the best attorney out there to fight your case for you and your search would have given you my name, because I am just that awesome at what I do. And I wouldn't take your case even if your case were the determinate for my future success as an attorney."

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't represent homophobic assholes that care so little for non-biological mother's rights."

"I am not homophobic. My best friend is gay."

"Yeah, the best friend that chose women after sleeping with you – twice – and despite you getting her pregnant, she still turned down your half-assed marriage proposal and sided with her girlfriend over you in every major decision pertaining to her pregnancy."

"I gave her away at her wedding."

"And did she know what you said to her wife before hand? I'm guessing no; also guessing the only reason that she allowed you to give her away was because she didn't know that you had called her fiancée a nothing and a non parent in the relationship to her daughter. Yeah, stand up guy you are. It's almost a good thing that the baby didn't make it, because having you for a father? That kid would have been more twisted and damaged than if she had grown up in the system."

Throughout the conversation, she's kept her tone and behavior calm and even, while Mark gets more and more incensed with every word. Finally he loses it and steps forward to attack the woman. He's blocked, not by Teddy, but by a large man in a foreign military uniform, who quickly twists his arm behind his back, forcing him to his knees.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect women?" He hisses into Mark's ear. It's to this sight that the group of doctors exiting the meeting room is greeted with. Makenna and Arizona immediately go to the woman, who is standing there as if she wasn't almost attacked by a man who easily had six inches and 40 pounds on her; while Paolo goes to help the man keep Mark subdued.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Arizona asks the woman.

"I merely corrected an assumption that he had regarding parental rights and he must have taken it personally."

"Okay. What are you doing here, Emma?"

"I had some work in Seattle," she turns her back on the two men that are currently standing between her and Mark, waiting patiently for him to calm down and heed their advice to walk away. "So I thought that I would stop by and see you since I haven't in so long. Plus…"

"Uh oh," the sisters simultaneously groan, knowing that a leading sentence in that particular tone is never a good thing coming from Emma.

"Well, have you forgotten the Majority Rule, Arizona?"

"No," she says quietly, knowing what's coming.

"So it must have just slipped your mind."

"Uh huh," she says, just as quietly.

"Well, I didn't, so I took the liberty of calling everyone else when I heard who was here."

Arizona's only response is a small, pitched sound from her throat before she coughs nervously, looking to her sister for support to find that she's merely grinning.

"Well," Makenna jumps in, "how about you make all the arrangements? We have a patient we need to get to." She grabs Arizona's arm and steers her off down the hall. Just as they turn a corner, they run into Callie.

"What's going on? I was told Mark had to be subdued when he attempted to attack somebody."

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p>"So, explain this to me again?" Callie stands facing the two women – women she takes note look <em>nothing<em> alike, despite being sisters. Where her wife is tiny and blonde, the surgical oncologist is a couple inches taller than her and has dark brown hair and a complexion to match. On closer inspection, Callie takes note that Makenna's eyes are more green than blue, and even with the half smile/smirk gracing her features, the dimples that seem to be a staple Robbins feature are apparent.

"There's a rule that we have; it's called the Majority Rule. If ever the majority of the Robbins siblings are within a 100 mile drive of each other, than the others need to try their hardest to get to the area as well."

"This happen often?"

"No," Makenna answers. "Normally we plan the big get togethers. We only enforce the Majority Rule if our nearness is pure serendipity.

"So, that means the photographer, the English Lit professor, the Marine pilot and the CIA analyst will all be here in the next few days?"

"Yup; I'd say that Marshall will be the first up here, simply because he's the closest."

"I don't know," Makenna disagrees with Arizona. "If Arthur won't be bringing Elizabeth and the kids, then he'll probably finagle a jet out of his CO and then he could be here in about the same amount of time as a commercial flight from LA."

"You honestly think that he won't be bringing the family? I just got _married_, and I haven't seen them since Daniel and Ethan's baptism. I guarantee you that he'll be bringing the family."

"Point. In which case, Marshall will likely be the first here."


End file.
